Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy on Zombie Island
}} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: 21 March, 2013 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 99 minutes (01:29:48) |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Animation Adventure Comedy Family Horror Thriller Music |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: There there 1st. adventure! |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Starring: Matt Hill Sam Vincent Tong Sampson Keenan Christenson David Paul Grove Janyse Jaud Kathleen Barr Erin Fitzgerald Peter Kelamis Terry Klassen |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboards: Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Artist(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Storyboard Director(s): Jackiechan1212 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Patric Cariod |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: (PG) - a scary movie for little children |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Ed Edd n Eddy 2 (2011) |} Ed, Edd n Eddy: Movie is the first Movie, The Eds and the Kids in the middle of danger because the evil of Dead man name Scar, who went taking over the world, so it's up to the Eds to stop him, because this is rated PG for scary for a young children. warner bros pictures and cartoon network movies studios presents : Ed, Edd n Eddy: Movie only theatre on 27 October 2010 and Happy Halloween!!!! Long Summary The filming starting in the dark night very raining and thunder lighting and put the title name “The Ed Edd n Eddy Movie”, then the two children were walking in the night to find a secret dead body of Scar and there no sign of the body. Meanwhile back at the Cul-de-sac. The Eds are running late to school, (with Ed Edd n Edd's theme song). Then the Eds are arrived to Peach Creek Junior High and tried to sneak into the history class. Then the Principle was right behind them and the Eds are smile at him. In the Principal’s office, Principle with the Eds was got themselves a Detention for the weeks and Double D was so scary and he’s been knocks out. Then the Eds walking out the office and head off to classrooms. Then, the eds arrived to class and Miss Blander tells the story about the ghost of Scar. Then the School's bell gone, the Kids were ran out home, Kevin riding and put Eddy in the mud, Kevin tells to the Eds about Kevin going to have a Party at some new kids in town tonight, but the Eds didn’t know schools have a new students, then Kevin ride off and called them the Dorks. Eddy getting very angry, then the girl who helps him up, she is so pretty and she tell her name Lena. Then her big brother Colin came by to pick her up. Double D falls in love with her. The next morning, Ed and Eddy at the playground and having a cheering, Then Ed saw a Turkey and Ed run to tired to catch a turkey to play, Eddy tired to stop him and then Ed crashes into Rolf’s farm shed, Rolf getting anger and sent his goat, Victor to get him. Ed and Eddy run fast and landing in a hole. While trying to get out they accidentally pull down some of the wall they were trying to climb, revealing a skeletal arm. A mysterious green fog-like energy appears and envelopes the skeleton, causing it to fall out of earth. The bones are then joint up to mount a complete human skeleton, which then continues to transform, grisly gaining skin and hair, until it finally transforms into the Ghost Spirit of Scar himself. While trying to escape, Ed and Eddy bump into the Principle, who's a bit suspicious. The Kids, Lena and Colin and the Police Man go from the bushes. The Eds bring them to the hole, but it's empty. While the sun sets, Lena the Eds to her house to Party. Getting in night, the Party is just beginning; the kids are having a great time. Double D tell them about happening in the bushes, Eddy tell him about that there saw Scar’s dead body in the hole and turning him a zombie. Eddy goes to the bathroom with Ed. Ed and Eddy having a cheer in the bathroom. While Eddy corn his hair, then the strange woman in the mirror said, “GET A WAY”, Ed and Eddy run out the bathroom, and smash Double D and Lena. Ed and Eddy showing them in the bathroom and telling them the strange woman in the mirror, when Double D find a secret window down and have a sent said, “The Memories of Anna Madison 1678-1739” Double D starting to know they telling him a truth. When Eddy getting mad before Kevin said rude words and Eddy having a fight with Kevin, and the kids are having a fight too, the principle stop the fighting so he sent the eds outside. While the kids were having a great time, the Eds in they own car have a great dinner and eating sea food and biscuit. While Eddy drives to show Double D, when there arrived to the bushes there find a hole. Both of them cheering, when suddenly the sinister green energy which previously reanimated Scar's corpse reappears and deposits itself into the soil of the lake, causing a big army of zombies to reanimate and emerge from the lake to attack them. Back at the Party, everyone heard the Eds are screaming, so the Kids and principle are finding the eds. They split up. Kevin and Nazz finds the Eds. Nazz felt something was on her back. Nazz give a karate and Kevin and Nazz look at the zombie, Nazz having a look at who’s behind the mask, but it wouldn’t come off. Kevin thinks this is just a “mask", but rips the zombie's head out. It turn that the Zombie is real. Kevin, Nazz and the Eds separate. Then there heard and look up the sky and sinister green energy hit in the late and the Zombies rises up again, and all the monsters like were-wolf, Bat-vampire, mummys coming back to life, Then there hear Lena's screams and run to save her. Ed trips down on a stone and Eddy ran to help him up, then there miss Kevin and Nazz, so Ed and Eddy got lost so the just keep running. Gallery The_Retro_Van.jpg|The Eds having a enjoin the meals snak while the kids having a good time. File:KANKERS.jpg|Eddy's Scream. File:Extreme_Closeup.jpg|Ed's scream. File:0_(21).jpg|The Eds runaway from Monster. File:Scoobydooonzombieisland-e.jpg|Zombie rise up the grave. File:Images.jpg|Bat-vampire rise up at the Peach Creek's Cemetery. File:0_(1).jpg|Ed vs. the Scar